


'This is important to me.'

by frankie2001



Series: Dansen Fic Week. [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankie2001/pseuds/frankie2001
Summary: Alex helps Kelly to remember some important people.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Series: Dansen Fic Week. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849537
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27
Collections: #DansenFicWeek - July/August 2020





	'This is important to me.'

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to see Kelly talking about her past. 
> 
> Theme: Sentimental  
> prompt: This is important to me.

Alex had known that Kelly’s dad had been killed whilst serving in the army. However neither James nor Kelly talk about him. The only time James had mentioned him was when he spoke about his camera. Alex knew that Kelly didn’t talk about him as it brought up memories about her ex-fiancé Ellie, who was also killed whilst serving in the army. Alex never pushed Kelly to talk about them. Alex wanted to do something for Kelly so she could remember her father and Ellie. She did think that it was a little weird that she wanted to help Kelly to remember Ellie but then on the other hand Kelly had the right to remember her. So Alex called Mrs Olsen to ask if she had anything that she could frame so Kelly could have something to remember them by. She was nervous that she was doing the wrong thing, but Mrs Olsen reassured her that what she was doing was a lovely thing and Kelly would appreciate it. 

Mrs Olsen had sent Alex medals that had belonged to Kelly’s dad and Ellie as well as photos of them. The medals weren’t in the best condition, so she sent them to a company that restored medals. Alex had brought some frames so she could put the photos in as well as the medals when she got them back. Alex hated that she hadn’t told Kelly what she was doing but Alex knew deep down she was going a good thing. 

A week later Alex had received the medals back and finished framing them. Alex had decided that she was going to give them to Kelly later tonight. Alex thought she was keeping cool about hiding this from Kelly, but Kelly could tell that something was wrong.

‘Alex is something wrong. You seem nervous.’ Kelly said as she sat down next to Alex. 

‘I’ve done something but I don’t want you be mad.’ Alex told her. 

‘As long as you haven’t cheated on me, I promise you I won’t be mad.’ 

‘I would never to that.’ Alex said.

‘I know you wouldn’t.’ 

Alex got up and went into the closet into the hallway so she could get the frames. She carried them so Kelly couldn’t what they were.’ 

‘I wanted to do something for you.’ Alex said as she stood in front of Kelly. 

‘Ok. Am I ever going to be allowed to see what you are holding.’ 

Without saying anything Alex revealed the two frames to Kelly. Kelly sat there with tears streaming down her face. 

‘You hate them don’t you.’ Alex said after Kelly hadn’t said anything. 

‘I don’t hate them. I’m just shocked.’ Kelly told her. 

Alex had managed to get a plate engraved with Kelly’s dad’s name, army rank, date of birth and date of death. She did the same with Ellie’s. 

‘I can’t believe you did this for me.’ Kelly said. 

‘I wanted you to have something to remember them by.’ Alex told her. 

‘This is so important to me. Thank you.’ Kelly said as she kissed Alex.

‘You don’t need to thank me.’ 

Kelly spent the next 20 minutes looking at the frame.

‘Can I ask. Why did you frame Ellie’s medals as well?’ Kelly said. 

Kelly was surprised that Alex had framed the medals that belonged to her ex-fiancé. 

‘She meant so much to you. You deserve to be able to have something to remember her by.’ Alex told her. 

‘I don’t deserve you. I love you.’ Kelly said as she cuddled up to Alex on the couch.

‘I love you too.’ 

Kelly put the frames up on the wall in the hallway so anyone who entered the apartment could see them.

In return, Kelly did the same when the Alex found out that Jeremiah had died. As Jeremiah wasn’t in the army, Kelly got a photo of him, Eliza, Alex and Kara as well as a couple of other photos and put them into one big frame. Kelly also got a plate engraved with Jeremiah’s full name, date of birth and date of death. The three frames hung proudly in the hallway.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't remember if Kelly's ex-fiance's name had been said on the show so I went with a random name.


End file.
